Barátok
by Manton Jager
Summary: Hosszabb kis Matt-Mello fic, egy kicsit talán... komolyabban véve górcső alá kettejük kapcsolatát. Röviden - Matt is besokallhat néha... NEM yaoi!


Nem indult valami jól a nap. Határozottan nem. És nem csak azért, mert megint keveset aludt, odakint szakadt az eső, és Morgan érdes nyelve ébresztette, hanem mert Matt megint a féltő apukát játszotta.

Mellót még mindig meg tudta lepni, hogy van olyan ember, aki ilyen fokú gyűlöletet tud kiváltani belőle. Belőle, aki köztudottan rühelli az egész világot, vagyis igencsak nagy gyakorlata van a gyűlölködésben… De nem, Matt még mindig képes kihozni belőle az állatot!

Összevesztek. Igen, megint, már a reggelinél, és már megint Kirán. Persze, hogy rajta! Jobban mondva azon, hogy ő, Mello, mit tesz, vagy nem tesz a kézre kerítése érdekében. Matt ugyanis minden áron le akarta beszélni a tervéről.

Hiba volt elmondani neki, hogy mire készül. Hatalmas hiba!

- Le kéne állnod, Mello… Csak bajba kerülsz, ha folytatod.

- Hogy állhatnék le?

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy most szépen itthon maradsz velem… - felelte Matt szkeptikusan, a reggelinek szánt vajas kenyéren nyammogva, amiről persze a mustár sem hiányozhatott.

- És mit fogunk csinálni? – tudakolta Mello utálkozva, szinte megvetően. - Tévézünk egész nap, és lessük a híreket, aztán sóhajtozunk, hogy szeeeegény emberek, már megint százan pusztultak meg Kira miatt? - Matt nem hagyta felhúzni magát.

- Még az is jobb lenne…

- Csináld, ha neked az kell! De akkor takarodsz innen!

- Ez az én lakásom, Mello… - felelte Matt nyugodtan.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Mello legszívesebben nekiugrott volna. Attól pedig, hogy valóban meg is tegye, mindössze húszegynéhány kiló tömény izom tartotta vissza. Matt ennyivel volt nehezebb nála, és jó fél fejjel magasabb. És nem utolsó sorban hatalmas marka volt. Fél kézzel átérte Mello mindkét csuklóját... Nem lett volna okos dolog összeakaszkodni vele, ezt Mello már rég megtanulhatta.

Teljes erejéből az asztalra vágott, és szinte fenyegetően hajolt közelebb a fiú felé, hogy Matt önkéntelenül is hátrébb csúszott a széken.

- Fogd-be!

- Te meg állj le. Senkinek sem használ, ha megöleted magad.

- Mi közöd neked ahhoz, hogy én mit csinálok?

Matt gyanakodva nézett rá, de a Mello felől áradó tömény gyűlölet egyértelművé tette, hogy már csak a düh beszél belőle. Jobbnak látta, ha nem feszíti tovább a húrt. A pisztolya ott hevert köztük az asztalon, alig karnyújtásnyira. És még töltve is van… Semmi kedve nem volt golyót kapni a fejébe.

- Semmi – mondta végül tőle telhetően közömbösen, és minden figyelmét tüntetőleg a kenyérnek szentelve csöndben folytatta az evést. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Mello sem szólt semmit. Pedig ilyenkor még pattogni szokott néhány… órát, míg magától le nem higgad. De most csak némán befejezte a reggelit, aztán fogta a kabátját, és elviharzott.

Matt aggódva nézett utána. Ennek sohasem lett jó vége, ha csak így elrohant. Ha hülyeséget csinál… Akkor az most az ő lelkén szárad, amiért úgy felhúzta…

A fenébe is! De hát hogy juthat eszébe ekkora baromság? Követni Yagamit… Öngyilkosság!

Borzalmas nap volt, mert Mello nem vette föl a telefont, akárhányszor is hívta, és Matt csak reménykedhetett benne, hogy nem azért, mert Kira lefülelte, hanem mert még mindig meg van sértődve...

Estére sem lett jobb a helyzet.

Mello fél nyolc körül ért haza, és remegett a dühtől. Matt mélységesen megkönnyebbült, hogy egy darabban kapta vissza, és most már nyugodtan szabad folyást engedhet a dühének.

- Mi a francnak neked telefon, ha nem veszed fel?

- Nem vagy az anyám – vetette oda Mello utálkozva, az asztalra vágta a pisztolyát, és levetette magát a kanapéra, a tévé elé.

- És ha valami fontos dolog miatt kerestelek volna?

- De nem volt fontos.

- Honnan veszed?

- Most mondtad. Ha az lett volna…

Matt legszívesebben lekevert volna neki egyet. Most még az sem tudta érdekelni, hogy Mellónak szemmel láthatóan még nála is pocsékabb napja volt.

Hát, meg is érdemli!

- Fogadjunk, hogy tök feleslegesen kajtattál a nyomában!

- Közöd?

- Amíg engem keversz bajba vele, addig van hozzá közöm!

- Matt, inkább fogd be – felelte Mello vészjósló nyugalommal.

- Majd ha letettél erről a baromságról, és…

- Neked mi a franc bajod lehet belőle, ha engem kinyír Yagami, he?

- Mondjuk az, hogy itt élsz! Simán elköpheted neki a címemet! Tudod, hogy rá tud venni a listával!

- Gyáva féreg – vágta rá Mello annyi megvetéssel a hangjában, hogy Mattnek tényleg kinyílt a bicska a zsebében.

- Talán bűn, hogy nem akarok megdögleni?

- Talán bűn, hogy el akarom kapni Kirát?

- Téged nem is érdekel Kira, Mello.

Mello, mint akit kígyó mart meg, pattant fel a kanapéról.

- Mi a francról beszélsz? - sziszegte felháborodottan, szikrázó szemekkel, de Matt nem ijedt meg tőle.

- Téged csak az érdekel, hogy te intézd el, és ne Near.

Mello levegőt sem kapott a dühtől egy pillanatig.

- Mi közöd neked ahhoz, hogy én…

- Amíg engem keversz bajba, addig van hozzá közöm!

- Akkor húzz el a fenébe! Milliószor könnyebb lenne nélküled!

- Persze, felrobbantani magad, abban úgyis olyan profi vagy…

- Kuss!

- Mello. Te egy hét alatt megdöglesz nélkülem – jelentette ki Matt nyugodtan.

- Tudod mit, Matt? Menj a fenébe!

- Persze, ez a legkönnyebb, nehogy véletlenül beismerd, hogy rég megnyúvadtál volna ha én nem vagyok!

- Kuss!

- Nem szoktad meg, hogy a képedbe vágom, mi? – felelte Matt szinte gyűlölködve. Mello megremegett dühében.

- Akkor nem volt ekkora a szád, mikor a karod kötöztem be!

- Neked se, mikor óránként nyomtam beléd a nyugtatót, hogy legalább ne kínlódj, ha már egyszer úgy nézel ki, mint egy egészséges rántott hús!

- Nem kértem tőled! Mi a fasznak csináltad? Csak hogy legyen miért hálás legyek? - Matt összeszorította a száját.

- Te megvesztél…

- Hát kurvára nem vagyok! Te lehetnél hálás, hogy egyáltalán megtűrtelek a közelemben! – Matt arca megfeszült a haragtól. Mello már ordított.

- Kölyök korunk óta állandóan csak a nyomomban koslattál, hátha ragad rád valami! Hát most közlöm, ha eddig esetleg nem tűnt volna fel, hogy kurvára hiába, mert nélkülem ugyanúgy egy kibaszott nagy nulla vagy, öregem! – Mello is tudta, hogy egy szó sem igaz abból, amit mond. Tudta, hogy jogtalan és értelmetlen, amit mond, hogy csak a sértettsége, a szégyen beszél belőle, amiért annyit köszönhet Mattnek… De egyszerűen képtelen volt visszafogni magát. Még Matt arca sem tudta most észhez téríteni. Pedig életében először látta ilyennek… Ilyen riasztóan kifejezéstelennek, ilyen… sápadtnak. A leplezetlen gyűlölettől volt sápadt.

- Rohadj meg, Mello. – Csak ennyi volt. Mello még visszavágott egy „csak utánad"-dal, de Matt nem figyelt rá. Hirtelen mérhetetlenül nyugodt lett a hangja.

- Pakolj.

- Mi a faszt parancsolgatsz te itt nekem?

Matt utálkozva felkapta a fekete prémes bőrkabátot a kanapé támlájáról, és hozzávágta.

- Mit képzelsz, ki vagy te, hogy csak úgy…!

- Most azonnal elhúzol innen a picsába.

- Nekem aztán nem kell kétszer mondanod! – sziszegte Mello, és elviharzott mellette, épp csak a pisztolyát kapva fel az asztalról. Azaz… a fenébe is, ez is Mattől van! Elég lesz neki a sajátja is!

Gondolkodás nélkül elhajította, hogy a fegyver lyukat ütött a nappali falába, aztán tompa puffanással landolt a padlószőnyegen. Olyan erővel dobta, hogy a tégláig leütötte a vakolatot. Matt tüntetőleg nem vett tudomást a dologról, csak némán, rá se nézve Mellóra levetette magát a kanapéra. Mello nem is bánta. Úgysincs már mit mondania. Menjen csak a fenébe! Azaz, megy inkább ő, egy percet sem marad itt tovább! Matt lakásában!... Nincs szüksége rá, hogy Matt … Senkire nincs szüksége!

Dühöngve, szó nélkül kilépett a folyosóra, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, hogy beleremegett a fal. A szomszédasszony, egy idősebb nő, aki épp a falra szegezett kaspókon lógó virágait locsolta, döbbenten nézett rá. Jóban volt Mattel, így viszonylag hamar rájött, hogy már nem egyedül lakik egy ideje. De életében most először látta Mellót szemtől szemben úgy, hogy az nem rejtette a kapucni árnyékába az arcát.

Mello nem várta meg, míg leküzdi a látvány okozta döbbenetét, és kérdez, csak jelentőségteljesen végigmérte.

- Kuss! – mondta mogorván, és hívta a liftet. Míg várt, sem nézett hátra, pedig magán érezte az asszony megrökönyödött pillantását. Ez csak fokozta a dühét. Mit bámul? Semmi köze hozzá, hogy mit csinál, vagy kinek mit mond!...

Hallotta, hogy a lift elindul, és tudta, hogy néhány másodpercen belül már nyílik is majd az ajtó… De most ez is elviselhetetlenül hosszúnak tűnt. Egyszerűen nem volt türelme hozzá. Még csak az kéne, hogy Matt utána jöjjön! Szélsebesen ledübörgött hát a lépcsőn, sorsára hagyva a liftet, az asszonyt, meg a virágait.

Talán észre tért volna, ha tudja, hogy Mattnek most az egyszer esze ágában sincs utána vetnie magát.

Jóideig bóklászott a városban, magában fortyogva, mígnem annyira elege lett a neonreklámokból, na meg a vigyorogva elé penderülő kurvákból, hogy inkább bevette magát egy sikátorba. A hosszú, szűk kis utca két oldalán sorakozó bérházak a magasban szinte összezárultak a feje fölött, mint valami barlang. A köztük feszülő zsinóron himbálódzó lámpák közül kettő is kialudt, majdnem teljes sötétségbe borítva az utcát egy darabon. De azért még látta az ember, hogy hová lép. Ideális hely volt rá, hogy kitombolja magát, a teletömött fémkukák épp elég nehéznek és keménynek bizonyultak, hogy kiállják a dührohamait.

Ennek ellenére addig rugdosta őket, míg kettőt így is felborított, mire megnyugodott kissé, és utálkozva nézett körbe. Csupa szemét, és mocsok… A jó büdös kurva anyád, Matt!

Fáradtan mászott egy gurulós szeméttároló tetejére, és a térdére támaszkodva a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Mégis, mit képzel az a kis… Mi köze hozzá, hogy ő miért akarja elfogni Kirát? És ha csak Near miatt? Mi van akkor? Semmi! Legalább megszerzi L pozícióját. Olyan hatalom lesz a kezében, hogy az ilyen Matt-féle gyáva férgek szűkölve ássák majd magukat a föld alá…!

Arra eszmélt, hogy valaki elállja előle a lámpafényt.

- Hééé, szépfiú, mit búslakodsz itt egymagad? Nincs kedved meginni velünk pár pohárka…

Mello felpillantott. Egy alkoholtól idiótán vigyorgó, széles arc nézett vissza rá. Mit keres ez itt ilyenkor? Hát már egy rohadt mellékutcában sem hagyják nyugton az embert?

- Na! Nem mondom még egyszer… - Az idegen bizonytalanul a karja után kapott, de Mello megelőzte. Egy pillanat alatt magához rántotta a férfit, és az arcába tolta a pisztolyát.

- Még egy szó, és szétloccsantom a fejed, elég világos voltam? – sziszegte lassan, tagoltan, hogy a másik biztosan megértse. A férfi nem volt elég részeg hozzá, hogy ne fogja fel a veszélyt. Riadtan, szinte pánikba esve tépte ki magát a fiú szorításából.

- Me-me-meg vagy te veszve, mi csak szórakozni akartunk egy kicsit…

- Szórakozni?... – Mello szeme különös fénnyel csillant a sötétben. Hangtalanul, mint a macska, lecsúszott a kuka tetejéről.

- Hát menjünk szórakozni!

A férfi halálra rémülten hátrált egy lépést a társa mellé. Mello csak most vette észre a fiút, mert az eddig az árnyékban állt. Nem sokkal lehetett idősebb nála, de jó egy fejjel magasabb volt.

Nem baj.

- De mi nem…

- Nem érdekel. Induljunk.

Lazán tartotta a kezében a pisztolyt. Most nem fogta egyikükre sem; de ott volt a kezében, egyértelmű fenyegetésként. A férfi nyelt egyet, de nem mert ellenkezni. Igazából ő csak szerezni akart egy balekot, aki fizeti nekik az italt, de nem számított rá, hogy egy pszichopata őrült kerül az útjába…

Belekarolt a fiatalabb fiúba, aki szemmel láthatóan alig állt már a lábán, és botladozva indultak meg az úton, kis híján feldöntve az egyik, még álló kukát. Mello összerezzent a fémes hangra.

- Nem tudsz vigyázni, baszd meg?

- Bo-bocsánat…

- Mit bocsánat? Tőlem te ne kérjél bocsánatot!

Mindegy volt már, hogy hogyan és miért, csak kitölthesse valakin a dühét. A férfi megtorpant, és sápadtan fordult vissza felé.

- Ta-talán jobb lenne, ha mi most haza…

- Te hívsz meg kocsmázni, és most le akarsz rázni?

- Ne-nem, dehogy, é-én csak…

Mello gyűlölködve megingatta a fejét. Most egy cseppnyi elégedettséget sem érzett, amiért így rettegnek tőle. Ez csak egy… pondró… Ha legalább egy tisztességes ember akadt volna az útjába…! Újult erővel támadt fel benne a düh, mintha valami vérlázító sértést vágtak volna a fejéhez.

- Engem nem lehet csak úgy lerázni… - sziszegte halkan, vészjóslóan, és felemelte a pisztolyt. A férfi arcából a maradék vér is kifutott.

- Ne… könyörgöm…

Röhejes. Ezek még egy golyót sem érdemelnek…

Egyetlen lövéssel leterítette a fiatal fiút, aztán a társára fogta a pisztoly. Szegény ember mukkanni sem mert. Mello újra meghúzta a ravaszt. A másik felordított, és a vállához kapott. Mello közelebb lépett, és újra lőtt, ezúttal a combjára célozva. Még egy lépés, és a másik láb is felmondta a szolgálatot. A férfi, még mindig ordítva térdre esett a fiú előtt, vállából, lábából dőlt a vér. Mello szó nélkül, lassan, módszeresen belelőtte az egész tárat, és csak az utolsó golyóval ölte meg.

Nem lett jobban tőle.

Tökéletesen hiányzott az egészből az élvezet, az a jól ismert, mégis, még mindig érthetetlenül különös borzongás…

A hirtelen támadt csendben a saját lélegzetvételét is hallotta.

Meredten bámulta a két holttestet, mint aki fel sem fogta, mit csinált. Valójában persze nagyon is tisztában volt vele. Nem ez szögezte a földhöz.

Hanem a felismerés, hogy egy pillanatig azt képzelte, Matt áll előtte. Ezért húzta meg a ravaszt. És soha életében nem tette még ezt nagyobb kedvvel…

Úristen, mi lett volna, ha tényleg Matt van vele? Ha mégis, ha véletlenül utána jött volna? Lépteket hallott a háta mögül. Úristen, tényleg utána jött! Villámgyorsan megfordult - de senki sem állt mögötte. Egy lélek nem volt az utcán.

Mello érezte, hogy lassan csillapodik a szívverése. Csak hallucinált… képzelődött csupán… Lehajolt, és megkereste a két férfi tárcáját. Harry és Armand Jackson… Nohát. Testvérek voltak. Ki hitte volna… Mello felegyenesedett, és automatikusan zsebre vágta az iratokat, ahogy Matt tanította, aztán körbenézett. Kétoldalt csak az összefirkált téglafalak; a horpadt szemetesek, amikről tompán siklik az árnyékba a piszoktól sápadt lámpafény. Eldobált csikkek, a két holttest… Egy riadt macska surrant el a fal mellett, aztán eltűnt az árnyékok közt. A puha, hangtalan léptei, a patkányok neszezése a csatornafedélen rohadó káposzták mellett, az utca végéről tompán ide hallatszó Los Angeles-i utcazaj… Mello nem mozdult. Tényleg ez vár rá? Tényleg ez az ő világa?... Hirtelen nagyon szerette volna, ha valaki a vállára teszi a kezét, és azt mondja neki, „nem, te ennél többet érsz, Mello." De senki sem szólalt meg.

Haza akart menni. Most azonnal! Nem, nem a Wammybe, hanem abba koszos kis lukba, ott az első emeleten. Hiszen mihez is kezdhetne? Nincs hová mennie… De nem. Nem is ez az ok. Lakást minden hülye tud szerezni Los Angelesben, az egész város egyetlen hatalmas bér-lakótelep… Igazából csak… Szóval…

Egész egyszerűen csak látni akarta Mattet.

Sarkon fordult, és mit sem törődve a két holttesttel, sietősen hazaindult.

A sarkon már futott, minden lépéssel nőtt benne az aggodalom, és valami különös balsejtelem. Mi van, ha Matt nem lesz otthon...? Hülyeség, hová menne ilyenkor? De mégis... Mi van, ha most mégis elment valahová? Éjfél is elmúlhatott már, már biztosan őt keresi…

Úristen, ha valami baja lesz!

Kifulladva állt meg egy pillanatra a jól ismert kapualjban, hogy levegőhöz jusson, mielőtt nekivág a lépcsőnek. Nem lett volna türelme a liftre várni.

Kettesével vette a fokokat, még villanyt sem kapcsolt. Valahonnan kellemes gitárjáték hallatszott. Mello megtorpant egy pillanatra. Jól ismerte ezt a dallamot. Ez volt Matt kedvenc száma… Belökte az ajtót.

Döbbenten torpant meg a küszöbön.

Matt ott ült a földön, hátát a konyhapultnak vetve, ölében a gitárral. Az ajtó nyílására abbahagyta a játékot, és felnézett rá.

- Azt hittem, nem jössz vissza – mondta.

- Hülye vagy.

- Persze… - Újra a gitár fölé hajolt, és végigsimított a húrokon.

Csend volt.

- Nem úgy gondoltam. Ez csak egy mondás, hogy hülye vagy, Matt.

- Tudom.

Mello nézte még egy pillanatig, aztán halkan becsukta az ajtót, és kibújt a kabátjából. Matt rögtön felkapta a fejét.

- Mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy menj el.

- De nem gondoltad komolyan – felelte Mello, és könnyedén a támlára ejtette a kabátot, mint mindig.

- Honnan veszed?

- Sosem gondolod komolyan.

- Most igen.

Mello válasz helyett, mintha mi sem történt volna, ledobta magát a kanapéra, és újra a kezébe vette az asztalon pihenő, félig elfogyasztott csokoládét.

- Menj el.

A fiú erre már felkapta a fejét, és szinte csodálkozva nézett Mattre, de az most rezzenéstelen arccal állta a tekintetét.

- Komolyan mondom, Mello. Menj el. – Egy pillanatig csend volt.

- Dehogy mondod te komolyan...

- De igen. Menj el.

Mello nem felelt azonnal.

- Tudod, Matt, az imént két embert öltem meg, csak azért, mert te…

- Nem érdekel, hogy mit csináltál. Semmi közöm hozzá. Tűnj el.

Mello hallgatott. Meglepte ez a rideg elutasítás, a fagyos hang, a hűvös, érdektelen szavak…

- Nem hallod?

- Nem akarok.

- Nem érdekel. – Mello ránézett.

- De nem akarok elmenni, Matt.

- Nem érdekel, hogy mit akarsz. Ez az én lakásom. Tűnj el innen.

Mello csak nézte. Matt még mindig állta a tekintetét.

- Komolyan, mondom, Mello. Menj…

- De nem akarok.

Nem azt mondta, hogy „nem". Nem is azt, hogy „nem megyek". Azt mondta, „nem akarok." És visszajött… Ez felért egy vallomással. De legalább is egy bocsánatkéréssel.

Matt hosszan, nagyon hosszan hallgatott.

- Jó. Akkor maradj.

Lehajtotta a fejét, és újra játszani kezdett.

Mello néma csendben hallgatta. Még a csokoládéból sem harapott, nem akarta, hogy a roppanás belerondítson a dallamba. Pedig Matt nem volt különösebben tehetséges zenész, igaz, botfüle sem volt… De az is igaz, hogy talán évek óta nem játszott már… Tényleg, most miért nem a PSP-t nyomkodja?...

A dal véget ért, és újra csend lett.

- Ez szép volt – mondta végül Mello könnyedén. - Nem is tudtam, hogy hoztad a gitá…

- Igazából azt akarom, hogy eltűnj az életemből.

Mellónak torkára forrta szó, de Matt nem törődött vele. Óvatosan a falnak támasztotta a gitárt, aztán a térdén összekulcsolt kézzel felnézett Mellóra.

- Miért nem vagy képes csak egyszer az életben azt csinálni, amit én akarok?

- Azt mondtad, maradhatok…

- Azt.

- Akkor most a mi a francról beszélsz?

- Arról, hogy nem akarom, hogy itt legyél. Csak azért engedtem meg végül, mert különben az utcára kerülsz.

Mello meglepetten nézett rá.

- Nem bírnál a lelkiismereteddel?

- Dehogyisnem, nem erről van szó. Egyszerűen csak nem tartom tisztességesnek, hogy állami segélyt kapj majd. Mert holtbiztos, hogy kiharcolnád magadnak. Azon kívül. Te közönséges bűnöző vagy, Mello, és az ilyenekből így is épp elég él az utcán, és terrorizálja a népet. Nincs szükség még egyre. És Rogernek sem tudnék elszámolni veled. Csakis ennek köszönheted.

Mello hallgatott egy percig. Ez túl kegyetlen magyarázat volt.

- Szóval csak…

- Egy hetet kapsz, hogy munkát meg lakást találj, és elkotródj innen. Aztán kidoblak, akármi lesz is.

Mello szerette volna, ha legalább dühös egy kicsit, amiért így beszélnek vele, de a Matt hangjából áradó közöny tökéletesen gátat vetett mindenféle felháborodásnak – és Mellónak rá kellett döbbennie, hogy a harag mögött nincs is benne más… nincs semmi. Semmiféle más érzés nem kavargott benne, talán csak némi... szégyen. Egy egészen kicsi. Mondhatni elhanyagolható. Igazából nem is tudatosult benne, csak borzalmasan érezte magát miatta. De legfőképpen azért, mert nem érzett semmit. Üres volt, és közömbös, mint aki nem is él már. Vagy nem is ember…

Riasztó felismerés volt.

- Matt, most komolyan így kiakasztott az a pár kis hülyeség amit a fejedhez vágtam az este?

- Nem. Az elmúlt tizenöt év akasztott ki Mihael.

Mello összerezzent. Tudta, hogy Matt csak gonoszságból szólítja ezen a néven, mert bántani akarja, de akkor is összeugrott a gyomra.

- Menj el.

- De nem akarok.

- Nem érdekel.

- Matt…

- Nem érdekelsz. Nem érdekel, hogy mit akarsz, nem érdekel, hogy mi van veled, nem érdekel, hogy…

- Értem – vágott közbe Mello halkan, és felállt. Felkapta a kabátját, és az ajtó felé indult. Matt úgyis mindjárt utána jön, és…

- Kérem a kulcsod. Nem fogsz bejárkálni csak úgy.

- Persze…

Nem lehet igaz, tényleg elküldi?

A zsebébe nyúlt, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy már az imént sem vitte magával.

- Ott van a helyén…

- Jó.

Mello nem tudta, mit mondjon. Matt nem nézett rá, és nem kiáltotta, hogy „tűnj már el", de egy szemrebbenéssel sem marasztalta.

- Akkor… viszlát…

- Azt ne kívánd – állt fel Matt. Mello önkéntelenül is hátrált egy lépést, de mivel a másik csak a kulcsot kapta fel a pultról, megértette. Sarkon fordult, és átlépte a küszöböt. Hallotta, hogy Matt becsukja mögötte az ajtót, mint mindig. Aztán azt is hallotta, hogy elfordul a kulcs a zárban – mint még soha.

Ezt nem gondolta volna. Hogy ezt megéri…

A fenébe is, min akadhatott ki ennyire? Méghogy az elmúlt tizenöt éven… Hülyeség! Ha baja volt, miért nem nyitotta ki a pofáját? Máskor bezzeg nem tudja befogni!

Most végre megszállta a düh, és mélységesen megkönnyebbült ettől. Ez már ismerős terep volt. Legszívesebben addig verte volna az ajtót, amíg Matt teljesen süket nem lesz, mert ez...

Hirtelen beléhasított a felismerés, hogy tényleg egy senki. Egy… hajléktalan.

A kurva életbe is már! Itt van ő, Anglia, de talán a világ legtehetségesebb fiataljainak egyike, Amerikában, az Álmok Országában… és tíz dollárja sincs, hogy hotdogot vegyen magának. Volt ebben valami... mulatságos. És szánalmas, de rohadtul szánalmas!

Mély sóhajjal lecsúszott a fal tövébe, mit sem törődve vele, hogy mennyire koszos a föld.

Matt biztosan utána jön. Csak épp most... dühös, ezért csinálja. De biztosan utána jön… Hiszen szüksége van rá… Biztosan… Mello torkát összeszorította a félelem.

Tudta, hogy ez nem igaz.

Igazából mindig is tudta, már egészen kicsi korában is, de mérhetetlenül zavarta a gondolat, ezért olyan gondosan és rutinosan nem vett róla tudomást, hogy mostanra már egész jól el is feledkezett róla. Pedig Matt egyedül is boldogul… százszorta jobban, mint vele. Semmi szüksége rá… legföljebb csak azért, mert a legjobb barátja. Mert még biztosan az… Mert, ugye, ez nem változik meg csak úgy…

Nem tudta, meddig ült ott, amikor is az ajtó alatti résen átszűrődő lámpafény hirtelen kialudt. Matt nyilván lefeküdt… Mello csak most értette meg, hogy ezúttal hiába várja őt.

Élete legszörnyűbb pillanata volt.

Az ajkába harapott, hogy elnyomjon egy fájdalmas nyögést. Nem lehet igaz… Ez nem lehet igaz!

Legszívesebben nekidőlt volna a csengőnek, és addig le se szállt volna róla, amíg Matt ki nem nyitja az ajtót, de sejtette, hogy előbb vinné el a rendőrség… És különben is! Büszkeség is van még a világon!

Feltápászkodott hát a földről, és leballagott a lépcsőn, ki az utcára. Még egészen kellemes idő volt, a gyenge tavaszi szellő szinte üdítően vágott az arcába. Felemelte a fejét. Egyetlen felhő sem volt az égen, de így is alig látszottak a csillagok, pislogásukat elnyomta a város fénye. Csak a hold ragyogott sárgán a tévétorony fölött.

Mello egy pillanatra megtorpant a kapuban. Az addig szép és jó, hogy innen eltűnik, de mégis, hova a fenébe? Nem volt kedve szállodába menni. Nem azért, mert problémás lehetett volna, ha fizetés nélkül távozik – nem, ez egy pillanatig sem zavarta volna. Egyszerűen nem akart látni senkit maga körül. Lassan újra éledezni kezdett benne a düh – a sértett büszkesége ágaskodott, mint már annyiszor, de most valahogy… nem olyan hirtelen és kirobbanóan, mind eddig megszokta. Most hideg számítás fűtötte, a megalázottság és bosszúvágy tüskéje… Meg tudta volna fojtani Mattet. Nem a szó átvitt értelmében, hanem úgy igazán. Csak szép csöndesen elkapni a torkát, és jól megszorongatni, míg ki nem gúvad a szeme, görcsbe nem rándul a teste, hogy aztán elernyedjen…

Arra eszmélt, hogy annyira ökölbe szorul a keze, hogy a saját körmei vájnak a húsába.

A fenébe is! Hiba volt annyi mindent Mattre hagyni! Tessék, most itt van, minden nélkül, csak mert annyira természetesnek vette, hogy Matt majd mindig elintézi neki… Mikor remekül elvan ő magában is! Tökéletesen el tudja látni magát, elvégre is, zseni, vagy mi, nem pedig valami nyomorék, értelmi fogyatékos kis… befejezni se volt kedve a gondolatot.

Átvágott az úton az utca túloldalára, és megindult a járdán a park felé. Gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy még véletlenül se pillantson vissza az ablakra. Nem, nem szerzi meg ezt az örömöt Mattnek!

Mire elhagyta a kis vegyesboltot a sarkon, már valósággal forrongott benne a düh. Mégis mit képzel az a faszfej? Hogy vele bármit meg lehet csinálni? Hát nem! Nem! Menjen csak, nyomkodja azt a kibaszott psp-t, míg meg nem nyúvad végre, mást úgyse nagyon csinál! Neki itt ez a rohadt ügy, el kell kapnia Kirát! Nem lesz nehezebb, ha egyedül csinálja! Sőt… Így jobban meggondolva… Igen, jobban meggondolva több baj volt Mattel, mint amennyi hasznát vette! Állandóan csak ellenkezett, siránkozott… Mi a fenéért is tűrte meg maga mellett eddig? Semmi hasznát vette, csak hátráltatta! Még parancsolgatni is merészelt… Milyen alapon? Csak azért, mert annak idején barátok voltak, azt hiszi, hogy neki már mindent lehet? Hát nem! Különben is… Az akkor volt… Akkor még csak gyerekek voltak… Az nem jelent most semmit! Semmit…!

Kicsordult a könnye.

A fenébe is, mi ütött belé, hogy itt bőg, mint egy taknyos kölyök? Még ő bőg? Mikor legszívesebben szétloccsantaná a fejét annak a… Matt, te utolsó, rohadék patkány, hogy merészelted ezt megcsinálni? Hogy merészelten bezárni azt a kurva ajtót? Hát azt hiszed, te vagy az atyaúristen? Hogy majd térden csúszva kérnek tőled bocsánatot? Hát nem! Rohadt nagyot tévedsz! Nem vagy te senki! Nincs szükség rád, el vagy felejtve!

De akkor miért nem kap rendesen levegőt? Miért folyik a könnye? Mi a francért ver olyan hevesen a szíve? Mire fel ez a tüzes, szorongató fájdalom a mellkasában?

Matt, mi a fenéért nem lehet csak úgy faképnél hagyni téged?

Lassan szürkülni kezdett. Los Angeles utcáin autók milliói vágtak neki az aszfaltnak, pillanatok alatt dugókat produkálva, hogy aztán a munkába igyekvő sofőrök egymást szidva nyomhassák az éles dudákat. A járdák megteltek hosszú kabátba bujtatott, lehajtott fejjel siető szürke alakokkal, táskás kisiskolásokkal, és cigarettázó léhűtőkkel. Ezer és ezer sarok kopogása, motorok zúgása, nevetés, kiáltozás, néha vidám, néha bosszús…

Mello nem figyelt most erre. Ez az őrjöngő zaj, a forgalom minden rezdülése rég hozzá tartozott az életéhez. Amióta csak kitette a lábát Winchesterből, nagyvárosokban élt. London, München, Berlin, Párizs, Torontó, New York, és most Los Angeles…

Kedvetlenül nyugtázta magában, hogy lassan ideje lenne kitalálnia, hogy mihez kezd most… Egyszerű. Tovább áll, mint eddig is. Mondjuk… Tokióba. Előbb-utóbb úgyis oda fog kilyukadni… Bár, ha jobban belegondol, egy menekülttábor is jobb hely lenne, mint ez a rohadt sikátor...

Vicces, hogy Los Angelesben mennyi sikátor van. És zavarba ejtően egyformák. Ez például alig más, mint az, ahol az este járt. Szélesebb, hosszabb, és a házak sem olyan magasak, az igaz, de azért sikátor. Ugyanúgy nem jár erre senki. Ugyanúgy csak a mocskos falak, a kukák... És csupa szemét. És ő ott ül a közepén, hátát a piszkos házfalnak vetve, és nézi, hogyan dereng fel az ég. Mert az csak dereng. Ide még délben sem tud besütni a nap…

Lépteket hallott. Szinte kíváncsian fordította oldalra fejét. Az első emberi lény, akit itt lát. Pedig többször járt már itt. Valamiért, minden mocska ellenére is szerette ezt a helyet. Talán azért, mert itt sohasem találkozott még emberekkel. Még csak belőtt drogosokkal sem. Itt mindig egyedül maradhatott.

Nem tévedett. Az utca végén valóban egy ember alakja kezdett körvonalazódni, de az az alak nagyon is ismerős volt. Túlságosan is ismerős…

Na, tessék. Unottan a falnak támasztotta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét. Nem kéne ennyit agyalnia ezen… nyilván sokan lépkednek ugyanolyan ritmusban, mint Matt. Hatmilliárd ember él a földön, és hatmilliárd féle képpen nem lehet járni. Ez teljesen nyilvánvaló. Meg különben is. Ha Matt lenne, már rég idefutott volna… Vagyis, nem, éppen, hogy rég a másik irányba tartana, nem ide, hozzá…

- Mello.

Mello már túl volt azon, hogy bárki, vagy bármi meglepetést okozzon neki. Fél szemét kinyitva, hunyorogva felpillantott.

- Sajnálom. – Matt a kezét nyújtotta neki, hogy felsegítse. Mellónak most valahogy jól esett volna elfogadnia, de nem tette.

Nehézkesen feltápászkodott a földről. Érezte, hogy Matt őt nézi, de kellett neki egy perc, mire viszonozni merte a pillantását. De akkor is csak egy pillanatra.

- Mit keresel itt?

- Téged.

- Mert?

- Mert sajnálom. – Mello megvonta a vállát, és elnézett az utca vége felé, mintha várna még valakit.

- Nincs gond.

Matt nem felelt egy pillanatig.

- Jó – mondta végül. Igazából nem erre számított. Leginkább egy „ne hülyülj, az én hibám"-ra. Vagy legalább egy„én is"-re. De hát, megszokhatta volna már, hogy mindig hiú ábrándokat kerget…

Csendben megindultak a szűk kis utcán, szorosan egymás mellett. Egyikük sem tudta volna megmondani, melyikük mozdult elsőnek, és melyikük indult a másik után.

- Mello.

- Mi van?

- Hoztam csokit.

- Nem vagyok éhes.

- Azért elfogadhatnád…

- Nem kell.

Matt némi tétovázás után azért is felé nyújtotta a táblát, de Mello nem vette el.

- A kedvenced…

- Mondom, hogy nem vagyok éhes – ismételte a fiú kissé talán türelmetlenül. Matt erre lassan visszahúzta a kezét. Egy darabig megint csak csendben lépkedtek egymás mellett – egyszerre, mint a testvérek.

- Mello… - Mello mereven előre szegezett tekintete megrebbent, jelezve, hogy figyel.

- Merre jártál az éjjel?

Mello vállat vont.

- De nem csináltál bajt?

- Bajt?

- Nem keveredtél bajba, ugye?

- Nem. – Ez nem volt túl meggyőző.

- De megmondanád, ha így lenne?

- Nem. – Matt reménytelenül leszegte a fejét.

- Értem…

Hallgattak. Egyre hangosabb lett az utcazaj, ahogy közeledtek a sikátor végéhez.

- Mello…

- Mit akarsz még?

- Hazajössz velem? – Nem kapott választ.

- Hazajössz velem? – ismételte Matt ugyanolyan halkan, elszántan. Mello most sem felelt azonnal, de végül megvonta a vállát.

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá... – Hanyagul, szinte kegyesen ejtette a szavakat. Matt kutatón nézett az arcába, de egy pillantást sem kapott válaszul.

- Jó – mondta végül.

Biztos, hogy mazochista. Holtbiztos, hogy az, mert még most is maga mellett akarja tudni Mellót… Ha nemet mondott volna, bizisten, még könyörögni is képes lenne neki….

Letépte a csomagolást és zsebre vágta, aztán a fiú szája elé tartotta a csokoládét. Mello nem szólt semmit, és még most sem nézett rá, de egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után nagyot harapott belé.


End file.
